Akou's Adventures:Boring planet, part 1
by CNRuko
Summary: Akou justs watches the boring planet when suddenly A captain saibamen and his crew are willing to take over the planet.Will he be able to defeat them.I suck at summaries.


Disclaimer:I do not anything in this story excpet my Charater Akou.

I made this a long time ago so the grammar and proofreading sucks. I edited only a little bit.

I should of made an introduction, but I made this on a site. I'll make the introduction later before I put part 2.

Akou looks like with Goku's clothes but yellow and have white fighting bootsand gloves. Skin is brown(He's black).

Have black hair with two long pointy spikey tips of the hair and the back is regular.Eyes is dark brown and he's neutral.

More will be in the introduction.**Name-Akou Kenji  
bAge-19  
bGender-male  
bDescription-**  
uMust have pl of-200

bHistory- he was a saiyan with his mother and his big bro. his father died by a evil Namekianwith the skin of brown. the evil Nmekian name was Likodo but his skin was brown and every reg namekain hated him cause he was evil and once he destroy his own kind. Akou had been train by his mother with his brother. later on Likodo came and then kill his mother.Likodo hates the Kenji family since they killed his parents and the rest of his family. but it wasn't there fault there turned into the Oozara.Akou and Ruko was the only members of the Kenji family luckliy thy survied the destruction of the kill. Akou and Ruko learned everything there mother teached and then they practice. as they grew up more Ruko had turned cold hearted. and started to destroy a planet call Neko.(made up) but he didn't destroy. but as if the family started to fall apart.they parents died,there alone, and Ruko tuned cold hearted,Akou was now alone. Akou is hlf god and half bad but more 90 good than evil.Akou now wants to to kill Likodo and maybe save the world from evil.

freinds:none  
rivals and enimes:Kaji the saibamen captain,  
family:Ruko only

This is my entry of him.

Akou was flying across the sky. "Hmm... this planet is really non entertaining".Akou said to himself. Akou then land on a very tall skyscraper. "Hmm... why won't somthing surprising happens on this planet...these humans are weak and useless".Akou muttered. "they always do the same thing over and over".Akou thought while sitting in the air. Then while the peaceful humans were walking. A spaceship crashed in the middle of the streets tha cars crashed in it also and some blew up. The people got out of the car screaming and running. the race that came out the ship were aliens but they were saibamens and they were ten of them.

But the surprised of it was that they could speak.Akou stand up and looking at

them.

"hmm maybe this planet isn't boring after all".Akou thought." hello fellow earthlings! we are are the saibamens and we will control this planet!".Said the saibamen captain in a snake kinda voice who wear a red and black cape with a hoody.

"Ahh! aliens!".Screamed man running. Eerybody else cried too."I don't think so!",The saibamen captain shoted and threw a ki blast vanishing him completly.

"Hey I wanted to do that one of the people these days.",Akou explained."I can't let him do this,... for what i'm seeing is that he wants to control the planet."Akou thought. "We will contorl this planet!",The Captain decalred in a loud voice.

Akou flew to the super natural saibamens.The saibamens weren't oridinary ones.They could do ki blass and could speak.

"Hey, green freaks how about pick on someone you're Power Level",Akou stated. The captain tested his Power level focusly. "Let's fightwill it would be quiter",Akou asked.

"Ok then Saiyan! Lead the way",Captain said to him.Akou charged up and flew while the wind breezed and went to where was rocky mountains and wastelands. They stopped when Akou stopped on a boulder.

"Letsget this over with", the Captain shouted while they were on a rectangular vertical boulder.

"go! NO.1 saiba henchmen".Said the capt.saibamen. NO.1 powerd up real quick and charged at him and jabbed him in the stomach.

"hmph your preety tough...but not tough enough!".Akou half shouted while powerng and flew a steps back. "haaa!".

Akou charged at him and jabbed him in the face and low kick him on the jaw. "grrr...stupid saiyan" he said while charging at him and kicked him.

Akou blocked and mega puched in the face and gripped his head and slammed on the ground and used the KI. and the NO.1 saiba henchmen blew up.

"too easy!".Akou smirked and chuckled.

"grrr! go! NO.1 2 3 4 and 5!".Said the capt. they charged at Akou and threw ki blast.Akou dodged them and threw 4 ki blast at 3 of them.

2 exploed. the 3 one scratch Akou on his chest and uppercut him.

"rapid punch!".NO.3 shouted. he rapid his punch Akou in the stomach on and on.

blood was coming out his mouth for each punch.

"grrr that's it!".Akou screamed gripped his punched when the NO.3 try to take anothor punch. Akou crushed his hole hand and green blood was coming out of it.

Akou then knee him in the face and ki blasted him on the ground.

He was dead. "Who's next!",Akou shouted in a angry face.

the capt clapped. "good not many races can stand those force...let me intoduce my self...my name is captain kaji but you can just call me Kaji".

Kaji said intoducing himself."my name is Akou and i don't care who you are your not destroying this planet"Akou shouted at him from the big mountain like rock. Kaji was in the air.

"ok then...go! 6,8,7! attack!",Kaji shouted. they all charge to Akou and started punch randomly at him.

Akou dodged some of them Akou got hit by 8 and 7 and was flown to the ground with the dust. "grrr! the 7 and 8 are good for some reasons".

Akou said to himself while grunting to get up and had some blood on his beat clothes and he was all scratched up.

"haaaa!".Akou charged up and went up into the air and knocked them down on the ground but mostly 6. "haaa kill Akou!".6 cried while getting up and chargeing and ready for a punch. Akou teleport himself and 6 just stopped with surprised. "where did Saiyan go!". 6 said. "hmm what how can he dissapared like that...grrrr! 8,7, find him now! i need him...he's very good for a beginner Saiyan". Kaji half shouted. 7 and 8 was looking around rocks and boulders and picking them but he wasn't there

then all of the sudden Akou reapared and powerd punch the 6 one in the stomach that his eyes popped out. "gotcha".Akou said while he smirked. "nooooo please don't kill me!".6 SCREAMED. he was blasted all the way to the ground and really deep."get him!".Kaji shouted. 7, and 8 scracthed him random and fast. Akou dodge some of them got hit a few times. he had some blood on near his mouth. he cleared it off with his hand. he smirked. Akou starts double kicking them and punching but they kepp dodgeing. "why won't you get hit".Akou shouted.

"you can't! there fast...that's there abilty...for each number higher that means therestrong...so 7, and 8 are powerful,".Kaji told him. "so there quick aren't they hmmmm i got the move that will get them...".Akou ponderd.( carefully thought) Akou standed in the air in a fighting pose. and he put his power into it and ki was begining to create. "huh whats he's doing".Kaji said. "hmph...haaaa!...TSUIHIDAN!".Akou shouted while he lanuched the ki. 7, and 8 flew off they dodged it and the ki blast went back of them. "ha! that was just a waste of your Health and ki".Kaji half shouted.

"i don't think so the Tsuihidan is a ki that tracks it's enimes real good... specialiy fast ones".Akou introduce the move. "what so that means!...that it's going to comeback!".Kaji shouted while he was shocked. "ahh no!".7 and 8 cried. the ki follwed them as there flew from it but it came closer. "ahhhhkaaca!". they both acreamed as they exploed. "no 7 and 8...grrrrr... these are my best ones ever go!... 9 and 10! finshed him off!".Kaji orderd.

they charged up and flew at him with great power. "woah there better than the othors".Akou thought quickly and then he dodged them powerd up with still his scrathed up body with some blood. Akou upper cut 9 and quickly attack 10 in the stomach and flew way. "grrrr". 9 mutterd. 9 went 4 steps up to him and did 20 ki."oh no!".Akou said and try to dodged but couldn't. he fired by all the ki and he flew to the rocky ground. Akou was badly damage his shirt showed half of his chest. and his left leg pants was half gone. his right one was beat up and a lot of scratches. his left golve was beated up so as the right. "grrrrrr ahhh!".Akou screamed and his fist had white Aura around it and then he flew at 9 and super punched 9 in the guts an blood came out. and his eyes popped. Akou kept teleporting, punching and kicking 9 on and on. blood was out of hs mouth for every hit. "10! help him quick!".Kaji shouted to 10.

10 obeyed and charged up and flew Akou and did a 1 big ki blast. Akou heard the shout and heard his ki. Akou quickly grabbed 9 and blocked him as a shield. "noooooo what are doing stp stop sto-kaaaaaa!". 9 screamed of death. the big ki blast killed 9. Akou quickly teleported. "you idiot! you killed 9!".Kaji shouted in anger. "oh 10 sorry".10 Said as he was sorry. "don't be sorry just find Akou quick".Kaji shouted as he just notice. 10 looked arouned to find him but then he waited the smoke to dissapared. so to hit him. but when it dissapred he wasn't there. "what don't tell me he did it again...quick be sharp".Kaji half shouted. Akou the stoped teleporting and was in back of him. "back of you!" 10!".Kaji shout to him.

10 quickly turned aroud and did a big ki blast again at him. Akou hold back and reflected it back but with more ki. "nooo it's the end!".10 cried.then the smoke dissaprared. "no i can't beli...you've beat my henchmens!grrr!".Kaji shouted said shocked as he was in the air."yup and that's going to happend to you".Akou said.


End file.
